Paper cut
by Ron Weasley
Summary: Sanzo gets a paper cut. A big deal for a little cut really. Mostly on Goku's part.


I own nothing!Nothing.

Er. I didn't even know what Genre to put this in. Erm. Damn, this was intially intended for humour. How it turned out really puzzles me! I still put it under humour anyway. Haha!

Is it even suggestive?I didn't really know which rating I should've put it under either!

Aren't I silly? Haha!

If after reading this and knowing what kind of a writer I am, you'd still like to read my fic, I salute you!

* * *

Paper cut

* * *

The Kyomon had retracted without care. Its carelessness had cost and had taken with it a bit of Sanzo.

Ahh. Paper cut. The world's first.

Sanzo was not pissed. Just irritated. The fucking _heat_, and the fucking Youkai. Fucking cut. The pain was nothing, it was the scarring and Hakkai he had to deal with. Hell, Hakkai already teased him with wrinkles. He didn't need to give Hakkai more ammunition to screw around with. Wrinkles? Fuck. He was in his twenties. Damn it. He sure as hell didn't want wrinkles or scars. Scars mutilated and remained; Pure physical mental fucking. Yes damn fuck.

Always the first to notice, Goku made a point.

'Sanzo! You're bleeding!'

Sanzo did not reply.

Next, Goku hand was placed firmly on Sanzo's face in the assumed position of a slap.

Hakkai and Gojyo found themselves within Sanzo's vicinity and melted into oblivion in the light of self preservation; preventing death by indiscriminate gunfire.

'But it was bleeding... and I wanted it to stop!' began Goku before any thinking occurred as Goku acted mainly on impulse and allowed thoughts to trail. Not that it was a bad thing, he was after all, trying to do something to help, it was just that that initiative and kind gesture also gave the trigger happy monk a just and trigger happy cause.

Still, contrary to all who believed in the indiscriminate evil of man, the monk, with elegance that betrayed his exterior, slowly reached out for the hand on his face.

From Goku's vantage point, the delay seemed almost deliberately measured. He braced himself.

However, it was only Sanzo's finger that slid beneath his stubborn ones, attempting to coax them off. Yet, Goku's remained firmly fixed. Still wrought with the thought of the impending fan of doom, he winced. A moment of tension passed and nothing came. His skull still remained wonderfully whole.

'Goku.' Sanzo drawled. Thoughts of bacteria currently invading his wound and multiplying in the billions trashed about madly in his head. His tone however, conveyed an entirely different message. Despite expressing conventional irritation and annoyance, it was tinged with patience. Ahh, Sanzo was not reacting yet. Only the Bacteria.

As Sanzo strove to prise the insanely obstinate fingers off his face, he knew that it was not going to be an easy feat, in fact it was going to be one hell of a task. Goku, he and the other two idiots knew, was not one to relent. He was obstinate, guileless and often asked and did the most stupidly unimaginably awkward things in the worst situations. This was one of the monkey's moments. The fan would just spoil the mood.

Goku couldn't really comprehend. He knew that his actions, no matter how brash, were always calculated. He was impulsive but _this _very awkward situation he had landed himself was definitely a reflex more than anything else. But _why_?...

Then it hit him, much harder than Sanzo's fan would have. It was a little voice, but at least it made sense. He really _really_ liked Sanzo's face. It was until a cheeky, more realistic and rather bold thought snuck up upon him, that he realised that maybe he just wanted to touch Sanzo. _A little touch..._ Well Sanzo had nice skin.

He almost grinned.

Physical contact, he thought, wouldn't do Sanzo any harm. Besides, Sanzo had all along had such nice skin and it would be a great damn pity if such cuts ruined his complexion. _Sanzo had amazing skin!_ Besides he didn't want to see the blood, it was unnerving. Sure he had seen Sanzo suffer much worse, but a cut like that was not worth it. Not letting go. Lost in his musings, Goku caught sight of Sanzo's movement a little later than he would have wanted. Damn. Sanzo's patience. He winced. This time, he was sure; the fan would come crashing down onto his poor battered skull. And again, he was mistaken.

_Stupid monkey._

Sanzo freed his hand and reached for Goku's head instead. Goku looked at him quizzically.

Slowly, Sanzo slid his fingers down; in soft strokes, one after the other, until he felt Goku's ears warm to his touch. A smirk escaped him as he continued teasing the outline of Goku's face in a light graze.

_Too _smooth. Fuck. Who was going to believe they roughed it out in deserts, survived bloody weather and fought a never ending supply of goddamn demons on a daily basis if Goku had skin like that?

Upon Sanzo's touch, Goku stiffened slightly. Intense? It felt really good! He felt like nuzzling up to Sanzo... Sanzo's touch was nice.

And Sanzo's skin _did_ feel as nice as he thought it would.

As he slowly retrieved his own hand, he peered cautiously at the cut and found that the bleeding had stopped, also realising, a little surprised, that Sanzo's had lingered a little, just a _little _longer...

_Damn Goku_.

A thought crossed Goku mind as he sighed with relief. _Twice lucky_.

That was _definitely _worth it.

* * *

I tried! I love Saiyuki. I hope I didn't kill anybody's interest for it after reading this. Sanzo and Goku are just too damn bloody cute together.


End file.
